Amour inattendu
by Magdalena17
Summary: Emma s'échappe de chez elle, sur sa route elle rencontre Regina Mills. Que va t-il se passer quand celle-ci va faire une proposition qui va changer toute la vie d'Emma et la sienne ?
1. Chapter 1

Cette fois s'en était trop. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était toujours la même histoire. Je m'échappais de ma famille d'accueil on me retrouvait, on me replaçait... Et ainsi de suite. Cela faisait des mois que j'économisais et j'avais enfin assez d'argent pour m'acheter un billet d'avion et partir à l'autre bout du continent. New York.

Il était 00h, je devais être à l'aéroport LAX à 00h30. Aussi silencieusement que je pouvais, je pris ma valise cachée en dessous de mon lit, je descendis les escaliers, je retenais mon souffle. S'ils se réveillaient j'étais foutu. Courage Emma, il te reste 3 marches, tu avances tout droit tu prends la porte et ton taxi est juste devant.

Une fois arrivée en bas je pouvais enfin respirer. Je n'avais pas fait de bruit. Il me restait à peine quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la porte et la liberté était à moi. J'avançais en soulevant ma valise, je baissa la poignet de la porte et je sortis rapidement dehors. Voilà c'est fait tu as réussis me dis-je.

Je me précipitais vers le taxi qui m'attendait et il me conduisit à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivée j'enregistrai ma valise, et fit toutes les démarches nécessaires.

Il est 1h30 mon avion décolle à 2h. Je m'assis sur les sièges et souffla un coup. J'allais enfin partir, enfin sortir de cette horreur. Je serais enfin libre.

Sentant mon ventre gargouiller je parcouru la salle du regard il y avait un distributeur non loin d'où j'étais. Je sortis quelques pièces de ma poche et me dirigea vers celui-ci. Ne regardant pas où je marchais, je sentis que je percutais quelqu'un :

\- Merde! Entendis-je, en voyant une brune frottant avec un mouchoir du café sur son chemisier.

\- oh mon dieu madame je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je tout en prenant à mon tour un mouchoir pour l'aider à retirer le café bouillant de son chemisier.

Je pouvais apercevoir son soutien-gorge, il était noir et en dentelle, je déglutis.

\- Ne me touchez pas! Je sursautai .Vous pouvez pas faire atten... Dit-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement ses yeux plongeant dans les miens.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, elle était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi époustouflante. Je n'arrivais plus à articuler, j'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux. Je pouvais y apercevoir un mélange de confusion et de stupéfaction.

\- Je... Hum je suis vraiment désolée je ne regardais pas ou je marchais... dis-je d'une petite voix

\- Je... Hum.. Ce.. Ce n'est pas grave ! Bafouilla-t-elle. - Ok... Bon je… Je vais retourner m'assoir. Désolée encore.

\- Oui d'accord... Et ne vous inquiétez pas c'est oublié... me sourit-elle.

Je fis marche arrière, je pouvais sentir ses yeux dans mon dos. Rejoignant ma place je tentai un regard vers elle mais elle n'était plus là. Avec une moue déçue je pris mon téléphone afin de regarder l'heure. 1h55. Tout d'un coup j'entendis l'annonce de l'avion en direction de New York, je me levai et me dirigea vers le portique afin d'entrer dans l'avion.

Place 12B, mon regard se dirigea vers les sièges et s'arrêta sur cette femme. Cette belle brune mystérieuse. Elle était en 11B. Merde pensais-je. Elle ne me voyait pas. Elle était occupée à regarder son téléphone. Soufflant un bon coup je me dirigeai vers la place, mais elle ne daigna pas de tourner la tête vers moi.

\- salut... tentais-je

Elle retourna la tête brusquement me regardant de ses yeux magnifiques.

\- Vous... Murmura-t-elle. - je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure dis-je dans une grimace en regarder son chemisier. - ça ne fait rien, j'en ai d'autre.

\- Oui mais bon...

\- Quel est votre prénom ?

\- Pardon?

\- Votre prénom? Comment -vous appelez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle - Euh.. Je m'appelle Emma.

\- Juste Emma ? répondit-elle en souriant

\- Juste Emma…dis-je avec un sourire mystérieux. Et vous ?

\- Je suis Regina Mills. Enchantée ''Juste'' Emma répondit-elle en me souriant.

J'allais répondre à mon tour avant d'être interrompue par les hôtesses de l'air qui donnaient les instructions en cas d'accident. Pas très rassurant. Je pouvais sentir le stresse qui montait en moi, je n'avais jamais pris l'avion et celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à décoller. Je sentis l'avion commencer à rouler, j'accrochai l'accoudoir de mes mains si fort que je cru le casser, mon dos est appuyé contre le dossier ainsi que ma tête je fermais les yeux et pria pour ne rien avoir. Soudain je sentis une petite main douce et chaude se glisser dans la mienne, j'osai ouvrir un œil et je regardais cette belle Regina Mills qui me fit un clin d'œil.

C'est dingue comment son contact m'avait tout de suite détendu alors que je ne la connaissais à peine. Je resserrai ma main sur la sienne et on décolla.

Inspire, expire Emma ça va aller me dis-je. J'essayais de me concentrer sur cette main dans la mienne afin de ne pas penser que l'on ne se trouvait plus sur la terre ferme. Je tourna la tête et vit qu'elle me regardait.

\- C'est la première fois que vous prévenez l'avion Mademoiselle juste Emma? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, ce qui me décrocha un rire.

\- Effectivement... Merci de me rassurer

\- Pas de problèmes. On est dans l'air maintenant. Je sais que le décollage la première fois peut faire peur mais tout devrait bien se passer maintenant me sourit-elle

\- Merci... dis-je charmée par cette magnifique brune

\- Je peux retirer ma main ?

\- Qu...dis-je en jetant un regard sur nos mains enlacées. Oh oui bien-sûr ! Excusez-moi.

\- I pas à vous excuser c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative, dit-elle en me donnant un clin d'œil.

\- Oui... dis-je avec un petit rire gênée. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez j'ai l'impression d'avoir 30 ans alors que j'en ai 17, rigolais-je

\- Je fais si vielle que ça ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je ne sais pas TU dis que tu as l'impression d'avoir 30ans mais est-ce si mal que ça ? Moi personnellement je ne trouve pas que je les fais, dit-elle dans une moue adorable

\- Quoi..? Je… mais non vous êtes pas vielle c'est juste que je…Enfin je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que l'on me dise ''vous'' , je suis encore une ado, ou presque adulte peut-importe mais non, vous ne faites pas vos 30 ans vous êtes vraiment très jolie, dis-je avant de faire une grimace.

Bravo Emma elle va croire que tu la drague alors que tu la connais à peine.  
\- Je plaisantais Miss Swan. Merci pour le compliment, vous êtes très jolie aussi, me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- OH mer... Mais attendez ? Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?!

\- C'est inscrit sur votre sac : appartient à Emma Swan.

\- Ahhhh d'accord je suis bête désolée. Mais dites-moi...vous n'êtes pas une espèce de tueuse à gage quand même? Je veux dire ça pourrait être flippant, vous me parlez et vous êtes gentille avec moi technique infaillible pour gagner ma confiance et puis boum! dis-je dans un haussement de sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

\- Exactement Miss Swan, quand on sortira de cet avion je vais vous inviter chez moi, pour prendre un café ensuite j'irais prendre mon arme pour vous tuer sauvagement, répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

\- Oh si vous êtes la dernière chose que je vois ça m'ira je me croirais déjà au paradis.

\- OH je vois que madame fait directement des attaques frontale. Pas mal.

On se regarda très sérieusement avant de se mettre à rigoler.

\- Alors Miss Swan qu'est-ce qui vous amène à New York ?

\- Je… hum… bafouillais-je en n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obliger de m'en parler Emma., dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Non je… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je vous fais confiance. Bizarre non? Je veux dire on vient à peine de se rencontrer...

\- Non ce n'est pas bizarre... Je ressens la même chose. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontrée. Peut-être dans une autre vie qui sait ? répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Vous continuez à me vouvoyez...

\- OUi désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer les gens sauf ma famille.

\- OH je vois... Je ne vais pas vous forcer...

\- alors... Vous voulez toujours parler de ce qui vous amène à NY ou pas...?

\- je.. Je me suis enfui. Elle me regarda avec un sourcil haussée ce qui me poussa à continuer, je me suis enfuie de chez moi. Enfin plutôt de ma famille d'accueil…

\- Oh.. Je suis désolée je ne savais pas...

\- c'est pas grave... J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance...personne n'a jamais voulu de moi étant bébé alors imaginez étant ado. Je suis donc passée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil avec des pères qui avaient parfois les mains baladeuses...

\- Oh mon dieu... Miss Swan je suis vraiment désolée pour vous...

J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens et pouvait voir qu'elle était vraiment sincère, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ressentais un lien indéniable entre nous. Peut-être était-ce un coup de foudre ? Ou peut-être qu'elle est mon âme sœur... Je fermai les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. N'importe quoi Emma tu regardes trop de films.

\- Emma ? J'ouvris les yeux et pouvait la voir pencher vers moi attendant la suite.

\- oui désolée.. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'ai alors décidée de partir. Partir loin d'ici et de cette vie minable que j'ai, pour peut-être avoir une meilleur à New York...

\- vous connaissez des gens la bas ?

\- non...

\- vous avez déjà un travail ?

\- encore non..

\- Un logement ?!

\- Non plus... Dis-je dans une grimace.

\- j'ai une idée.

\- Ah?

Elle s'approcha encore plus de moi et me dit :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure j'ai confiance en vous. J'ai un fils de 6ans. Henry il est adorable mais je n'ai jamais le temps de m'occuper de lui en semaine ainsi que mon mari à cause de nos jobs. Que direz-vous de venir travailler en tant que fille au pair ? Vous serez nourri et loger tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est vous occuper d'Henry l'amener à ses activités extras-scolaire et à l'école! Alors ça vous dis ?

\- Je...

J'étais époustouflée cette femme que je connaissais à peine et qui m'accordait sa confiance alors que jamais personne ne l'avait fait en 17ans. Elle voulait m'aider. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi...Je pouvais sentir mes yeux s'humidifier.

\- Emma? Vous pleurez ?

\- je suis désolée... C'est juste que en 17 ans personne ne m'a jamais donnée de chance pour quoi que ce soit et personne ne m'a jamais accordé sa confiance. Bien-sûr que j'accepte Regina merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas de mots...

\- Alors ne dit rien... Dit-elle en souriant et en me prenant la main.

-

( POV Regina )

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que l'avion était dans les air. On n'avait pas reparlé depuis. Emma était en train de dormir sa tête tombait presque sur mon épaule mais ne la touchait pas. Je profitais de cette instant pour pouvoir observer la belle blonde, cette belle adolescente de 17 ans avait tout chamboulé en même pas 2heures. Je ne savais pas trop mettre des mots dessus mais quand je l'ai vu, quand elle m'a expliqué son passée la seule chose que j'ai voulu faire c'était de la prendre dans mes bras et la protéger du reste du monde. Elle avait à peine 17 ans et avait déjà subis des choses terribles... Ce qui ne devrait pas arriver durant une jeunesse. Bien-sûr il faut prévenir nos enfants de la dureté de ce monde, ne pas les faire grandir dans un monde tout rose d'arc-en-ciel et de licornes... Je suis contente de mon choix. De la faire venir chez moi, et je me promets que je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit épanouie. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment mais je ressens une forte connexion entre nous, et je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien que nos chemins se sont croisés... Elle est vraiment très jolie pensais-je en la regardant de plus près, étant donné qu'elle était endormis j'avais tout le loisir de l'observer ayant un petit sourire en coin, il s'agrandit encore plus en la voyant bougonner dans son sommeil, c'était vraiment adorable. Mon regard descendait sur ses jambes et vit qu'elle était mal installée à cause de l'accoudoir entre nous. Je décidai donc de le soulever et quand ce fut fait sa tête tomba sur mon épaule. Étant fatiguée je posai également la mienne sur la sienne et partis dans les bras de Morphée.

'' Cher passagers, l'avion en direction de New...''

J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre la phrase que je sursauta et sortis de mon sommeil, prenant de grande respiration pour me calmer cela ne marcha que quand je sentis une petite main douce sur mon bras.

\- Hey Regina calmez-vous... On va atterrir dans 20minutes..."

Reprenant une respiration normal je lui répondis :

\- Désolée... Je.. J'ai juste été surprise, dis-je en fermant les yeux et en posant la tête contre mon siège.

\- Donc... Euh comment on fait quand on atterrit ? me demanda soudainement Emma. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre et tourna la tête vers elle :

\- Oh c'est vrai... Eh bien, je dois aller à New York 3 jours ensuite je dois aller à Boston reprendre mon fils de son camp de vacances et puis je suis censé retournée chez moi à Storybrooke dans le Maine.

\- Storybrooke sérieux ...? Mais vous faites quoi comme job? Je remarque qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment en fait...

\- Emma, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais dis-je dans un clin d'œil ; et oui, Storybrooke, et je suis le Maire de la ville. Et oui on ne se connaît pas mais on a le temps d'apprendre. Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer j'ai confiance en toi, et tu as confiance en moi. C'est suffisant non? dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Maire sérieux ? Waw! Je dois vo...euh t'appeler Madame le Maire alors ? dis-je en souriant

\- comme tu veux Miss Swan" répondis-je en souriant.

-Et Storybrooke uh? Jamais entendu parlé... dis Emma dans une grimace adorable

\- C'est une petite ville mais très chouette, tu t'y habitueras rapidement. Tant que j'y pense as-tu finis tes études ?

\- J'ai finis le lycée oui... Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire maintenant... Je pense que.. Enfin si tu le veux, je pourrais rester un an à travailler chez toi et puis reprendre mes études... Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas...me répondit Emma en fuyant mon regard

\- He Emma regarde-moi, dis-je en encrant mes yeux dans les siens ; bien-sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne te l'aurais jamais proposé autrement.

\- Merci beaucoup Regina. Je n'oublierai jamais.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers le hublot, tant dis que le signal pour mettre sa ceinture s'enclencha.

On allait bientôt atterrir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

 **Ensuite, après avoir longuement galérer hier pour poster le chapitre, j'avais complétement oublié de faire une petite intro pour me présenter !**  
 **Bref j'ai 16 ans et j'adore OUAT ! Lisant beaucoup de fanfictions je me suis dit '' Pourquoi je n'essayerais pas ? '' Donc me voilà ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer cette fiction, car ça me tient vraiment à cœur. Je devrais publier tous les 2, 3 jours pour l'instant car j'ai la jambe cassée donc je ne peux pas bouger de chez moi… ce n'est donc pas le temps qui me manque !**  
 **Je voudrais aussi m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis dyslexique et j'ai beau me relire 50 fois je suis persuadée qu'il doit en rester pas mal… Donc si vous êtes vous-même bêta ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas !**  
 **J'aimerais aussi partager avec vous une fanvid que j'ai réalisé, il n'y a pas si longtemps ça me ferait également très plaisir si vous me dites ce que vous en avez pensé ! :**

 **watch?v=U6xbBrADJj0**

 **Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez me trouver sur twitter sous le pseudo de : liz_tunney.**

 **Enjoy !  
UPDATE : j'oubliais! je suis passée en auteur externe, je préfère comme ça! Si vous voyez des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Bisous. **

* * *

Une fois sur la terre ferme Emma et Regina sortirent de l'avion afin d'aller chercher leur bagages. Elles allèrent ensuite dehors pour rejoindre un taxi, elles étaient confortablement installées quand Emma prit la parole :

\- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, on va rejoindre l'hôtel que j'ai réservé, voir s'il y a une autre chambre pour toi dormir, ensuite moi je dois aller voir le Maire de New York pour des affaires, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux en attendant mais soit de retour pour 19h00, on ira manger un petit bout, et les deux autre jours je devrais m'absenter trois petites heures, je consacrerais donc le reste de mon temps pour te faire visiter la ville !

\- Oh géniale, merci ! Mais… s'il n'y a pas de chambre de libre on fait comment ?

\- Tu viendras dans mienne, répondit simplement Regina.

\- Okay… répondit Emma avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de poser son front contre la vitre pour voir la ville défilée, sous le regard attendrit de Regina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chauffeur coupa le silence en annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Regina fût la première à sortir du taxi et ouvra donc la porte à Emma :

\- Waw quelle gentlewomen ! dit celle-ci en sortant.

\- Eh oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ! répondit Regina en lui adressant un magnifique sourire, sourire auquel Emma ne put que répondre, la blonde ancra ses yeux au siens, l'émeraude et l'océan sombre ne formant qu'un, plus rien n'existait, elles n'entendaient rien, les bruits de la ville n'étaient que des sons lointain, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient entendre était le son de leurs cœurs qui battaient de plus en plus vite, des étranges frissons parcoururent leurs corps entier, laissant place à un étrange sentiment de bonheur. Leurs sourires avaient disparus, elles se fixaient avec un mélange de désir et d'admiration. Soudainement une main attrapa violemment celle d'Emma :

\- Eh vous ! Votre valise c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! S'exprima le chauffeur de taxi en colère

\- Oh désolée monsieur… je vais la prendre, fit Emma en rompant contre son grès l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec la belle brune.

Regina resta là, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de ressentir de telles choses pour une adolescente, une femme en plus ! Elle avait un mari aimant bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas croiser une jeune inconnue et ressentir des choses pareilles ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées elle se dit qu'Emma n'était qu'une jeune fille et qu'elle voulait juste l'aider à sortir de sa galère. Oui voilà. Juste une jeune fille avec laquelle elle allait devenir amie. Juste amie.

Reportant son regard sur Emma elle vit que celle-ci avait du mal à prendre sa valise. Elle chercha le chauffeur du regard et vit qu'il se commandait un hot-dog, elle soupira et alla aider Emma, arrivant près d'elle, elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Emma et l'autre sur la valise. Ressentant des milliers de frissons à ce contact inattendu Emma sursauta.

\- Ça va pas ? demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh non c'est juste que je…

Emma s'arrêta de parler, fronçant les sourcils à son tour, elle se dit Regina n'avait dû rien ressentir, pourquoi ressentirait-elle quelque chose pour une gamine de 17 ans…

\- Non rien laisse tomber, merci pour l'aide ! dit-elle en reportant son attention vers la valise pour la prendre.

\- De rien… souffla Regina en soulevant la valise avec l'aide d'Emma.

Une fois sur le trottoir Emma demanda où se trouvait l'hôtel :

\- Là, répondit Regina en pointant du doigt un immense building dont d'immense fenêtres faisaient office de mur.

Une chose est sûre elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Ce… c'est une blague ? S'exclama-t-elle dans une expression de stupéfaction.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas, pourquoi ? répondit Regina

\- Mais… ça doit être au moins 1000 euro la nuit !

\- En fait c'est 600 euro, répondit Regina le plus naturellement au monde.

\- Mais c'est énorme ! Non je n'accepte pas que tu me payes une chambre Regina ! dit Emma avec une mine choquée.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? répondit Regina tournant la tête vers Emma en fronçant les sourcils

\- Mais c'est trop cher !

\- J'ai déjà commandé ma chambre, je ne vais pas te payer un autre hôtel du genre bed and breakfast quand même ! Je préfère que tu restes dans le même hôtel que moi, ça ne me dérange pas de payer en plus, tu sais…

Se sentant vaincu Emma ne put qu'accepter. Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans l'hôtel, Emma ne put empêcher d'être époustoufler par la beauté et la grandeur de celui-ci :

\- Eh bien dis donc, c'est vraiment énorme ici, toutes les maisons dans lesquelles j'ai pu habiter sont plus petites réunis que le hall…

Regina tourna la tête vers Emma et nu pu s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de tristesse et de compassion pour la jeune fille, ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Emma regarda Regina qui partait rapidement vers le comptoir, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait pu bien dire de mal pour que celle-ci agisse bizarrement elle l'a rejoignit rapidement :

\- Ca va Regina ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Fuyant son regard, Regina répondit un petit oui, et alla accoster l'homme de l'accueil :

\- Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Mills.

\- Une minute s'il vous plait, répondit l'homme en face d'elle, les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur.

Emma arriva près de Regina et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, celle-ci fut couper par l'homme qui travaillait à l'accueil.

\- Alors Miss Mills, oui effectivement vous avez réservé une chambre de luxe pour trois jours, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fixés sur son ordinateur.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Super votre chambre se trouve à l'étage 15 numéro 460, voici votre clé, dit-il en tendant une carte magnétique.

\- Merci, et j'aimerais savoir s'il vous reste une chambre disponible ?

\- Un instant s'il vous plait.

L'homme fouilla dans son ordinateur, cherchant réponse à la question, pendant ce moment Emma regarda Regina qui fuyait toujours son regard, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi.

\- Je suis désolée madame mais il ne reste que la suite de Luxe…

\- Oh eh bien, c'est d'…

\- Non ! s'exclama Emma

Etant surpris tous les deux, Regina posa enfin ses yeux sur Emma et l'homme de la réception détourna enfin son regard de l'ordinateur.

\- Emma ?

\- Non c'est bon… je ça va être trop cher, je ne veux pas. C'est bon ça me dérange pas d'être avec toi… Enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

\- Non bien sûr que non ! répondit un peu trop rapidement Regina

\- Bah voilà super alors ! On y va ?

\- Oui…

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre Emma ne put empêcher une nouvelle fois une expression de stupéfaction :

\- Waw…c'est… énorme ! Et… dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, REGINA ! Il y a une TV dans la salle de bain ! J'avais jamais vu ça à part dans les films ! Et le lit ! Il est énorme !

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Emma excitée tel un enfant la veille de Noel. Tant dis qu'Emma faisait le tour de la chambre, Regina s'approcha des stores et les ouvrit. La vue était magnifique, c'était une grande baie vitrée qui donné sur la ville de New York, on pouvait apercevoir l'Hudson, et le Time Square.

\- Emma… ?

\- Oui ? répondit une petite tête blonde qui passait la porte

\- Viens voir… souffla Regina.

Emma se dirigea plus près et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa la souffle, ses yeux brillaient, un sourire commença à s'agrandir sur son visage, elle marcha doucement jusqu'à Regina, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la baie vitrée et la magnifique vue qu'elle offrait, une fois près de la vitre, elle posa ses mains dessus et colla son front contre celle-ci. Regina ne put s'empêcher de regarder Emma et d'être émue par la réaction de celle-ci, elle était heureuse d'être celle qui avait fait briller les yeux d'Emma.

\- C'est magnifique… murmura Emma.

Regina pris un certain à répondre avant de murmurer que ça l'était tout en fixant Emma du regard.

Après de longues minutes Emma tourna la tête vers Regina qui la fixait toujours, Regina lui offrait son plus beau sourire, auquel Emma répondit.

\- Ca ne fait même pas un jour que l'on se connait et tu as déjà fait tellement. Déjà en me proposant ce travail… et puis ça… dit-elle en montrant la ville. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour te remercier, merci beaucoup !

\- De rien Emma… c'est tout mon plaisir… dit Regina en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Emma.

Passant une nouvelle fois quelques secondes dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, Regina revint à la réalité et se racla la gorge.

\- Bon… il est… 16 heures, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, j'ai rendez-vous à 16h30 avec le Maire de New York… je devrais être de retour pour 19heures.

\- D'accord… Je pense que je vais rester dans la chambre pour t'attendre et je vais me préparer pour ce soir.

\- Comme tu veux, mais si tu sors fait attention et… envoie moi un sms. Je vais te donner mon numéro dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac avant de ressortir une petite carte. Voilà ! Tiens dit-elle en tendant la carte vers Emma, je dois vraiment me dépêcher maintenant ou je vais être en retard ! A tout à l'heure Emma…

\- A toute à l'heure Regina… murmura Emma en la regardant partir. Regina fit un dernier signe de la main et un clin d'œil à Emma avant de fermer la porte.

Emma resta encore sur place quelques secondes fixant la porte, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et pourquoi elle ressentait tous ces sentiments envers la belle brune, ça ne faisait à peine qu'un jour qu'elles se connaissaient et elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Mais ce n'était juste qu'un profond sentiment d'amitié qu'elle ressentait à son égard, oui juste ça, essaya de se convaincre Emma, de l'amitié seulement.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées elle se dirigea vers le lit, s'allongea dessus et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et s'endormir, avec pour dernière image une belle brune souriante.

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Il devrait rester encore 1 ou 2 chapitre maximum pour le voyage à New York. La fiction en elle-même devrait compter une petite dizaines de chapitres….**

 **Je vous dis donc à dans 2, 3 jours pour la suite !**

 **Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les gens!  
** **  
Voici le chapitre trois ! (bon un peut plus court que les précédents mais il est quand même là, et dans les temps ^^)  
**  
 **Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews! Ca me touche beaucoup, et n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser j'adore!**  
 **Merci à ceux qui lisent aussi, mais qui ne disent rien (oui je sais que vous êtes là, je vous comprends moi même je ne commente jamais par pure flemmardise xD)**

 **Pour répondre à : OoO-RED-OoO merci pour ta review et tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre!**

 **Ensuite, je vais commencer à écrire une autre fiction ( SQ of course) en parallèle à celle- ci comme ça j'aurais tout finis, et il n'y aura pas de retard.**

 **J'aimerais donc avoir vos avis !**

 **Laquelle voulez vous que j'écrive après celle-ci ?**

 **Thème 1: Regina et Emma sont deux jeunes adolescentes, elles vont rapidement tomber amoureuse. Jusqu'à un jour fatidique ou leur vie va basculer à tout jamais. (je n'en dis pas plus, sinon ça serait spoiler toute ma fic xD)**  
 **  
Thème 2 : C'est la guerre. Que va t-il se passer lorsque le soldat Emma Swan va tomber dans un camp de prisonnier dont le commandant n'est autre que Regina Mills, tout les opposent mais elles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être attirée l'une vers l'autre. Leur amour sera-t-il possible ? (bon d'accord les résumes sont vachement nulle mais je n'ai que les idées global pour l'instant! )**

 **Bref, répondez par review sur ce que vous voulez et dites ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! :D**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

La première chose que Regina vit quand elle entra dans la chambre, fut Emma, confortablement installée au milieu du lit, un coussin dans les bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver pour avoir un sourire pareil dans son sommeil. Se laissant attendrir, elle s'approcha tout près du lit pour y déposer un sac avec le logo du célèbre créateur Red Valentino. Elle tourna ensuite le dos, afin d'aller prendre un douche, laissant quelques minutes de répit en plus à la jeune fille. Entrant dans la salle de bain, elle lança un dernier regard vers la belle blonde, et sourit une dernière fois en voyant qu'elle avait changé de position pour se retrouver sur son ventre.

Après 20 minutes, Regina sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide, elle portait le peignoir de l'hôtel qui s'arrêtait juste aux dessus de ses genoux, son regard se porta directement sur Emma qui dormait toujours. S'approchant doucement du lit, elle s'assit sur le bord et la contempla pendant quelques secondes. Elle leva ensuite sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Emma et la secoua avec une extrême douceur.

\- Emma, réveille-toi… dit-elle en caressant son épaule

Voyant que la jeune fille ne se réveillait pas, elle posa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci et la caressa d'un doigt.

\- Emma, dit-elle une fois de plus, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Un grognement sortis de la bouche de la jeune avant que celle-ci ouvrit ses yeux, elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'envahir son visage quand elle vit Regina penchait sur elle.

\- Salut, murmura la blonde.

\- Hey, je suis revenue il faudrait que tu ailles te doucher et te préparer ou l'on va être en retard au restaurant de l'hôtel, murmura doucement Regina, ses doigts traçant toujours des lignes imaginaires sur la joue d'Emma.

\- Oui je vais me lever, annonça Emma dans un grognement de contentement, souriant à Regina.

Emma se redressa sur ses coudes et frotta ses yeux avec l'aide de ses deux mains.

\- Es-tu toujours aussi grognon quand tu te réveilles ? Demanda Regina, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Souvent oui, répondit Emma en s'asseyant à son tour sur le bord du lit près de Regina.

Le regard fixé sur la blonde, Regina sortit de ses pensées en entendant Emma :

\- C'est quoi ça ? fit la blonde en direction du sac en papier.

Regina tourna la tête pour voir le sac dans lequel se trouvait la robe et les escarpins qu'elle avait achetés pour l'adolescente, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Ouvre tu verras, répondit Regina, reportant son regard sur Emma en souriant.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et prit le sachet en main. Elle ne put empêcher une expression de surprise envahir son visage en voyant ce qui se trouvait dans le sac, faisant preuve de toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait avoir, elle sortit une magnifique robe noire bustier en plis plats. Faisant des grands yeux et ayant la bouche en ô, son regard vogua entre Regina et la robe ne réalisant toujours pas.

\- Ce… c'est pour moi ? Souffla-t-elle, un doigt contre son torse pour se désigner.

\- Bien-sûr ! Qui d'autre ? demanda Regina dans un petite rire, elle te plaît ?

Etant toujours bouche bée Emma avait du mal à trouver ses mots pour ce magnifique cadeau.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je suis… bouche bée. Elle est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup Regina… murmura Emma, le regard posé sur la robe, n'en revenant toujours pas.

\- Il y a autre chose dans le sac… annonça Regina toujours en souriant, coupant le silence.

Emma tourna la tête, une expression de surprise pouvant encore se lire sur son visage. Tournant la tête vers le sac elle fronça les sourcils et en sortis une boite.

\- C'est des chaussures ? demanda Emma le regard rivé sur cette boite.

\- Ouvre et tu verras, sourit Regina

Avec beaucoup de précaution Emma ouvrit la boite, et une fois de plus fut sans voix, c'étaient de magnifiques escarpins noir en velours. Ne se retenant pas plus longtemps la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Regina manquant de près de faire tomber celle-ci.

\- Ohh doucement, rigola Regina en posant ses deux mains dans le dos d'Emma.

\- Merci beaucoup Regina, murmura Emma en se reculant doucement de l'emprise du Maire.

\- De rien ! Allez va te préparer ! Hop fil à la salle de bain. Fit Regina en pointant du doigt celle-ci.

\- J'y vais ! Répondit Emma dans un sourire prenant la robe et un sac contenant ses sous-vêtements et sa trousse de toilette.

Dans la salle de bain Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, encore et toujours. Son regard croisa le miroir et elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, elle agissait comme une adolescente de 14 ans en face du garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement…

Entrant dans la douche, elle décida de se laver à l'eau froide afin d'effacer ses pensées envers la belle brune qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Belle brune, qui, était toujours assise sur le lit, un sourire niais ornant son visage.

Elle fut soudainement coupée de ses pensées en entendant le téléphone sonné. Jetant un coup d'œil à celui-ci, elle soupira en voyant le prénom de son mari qui s'y affichait.

\- Bonjour Robin, dit-elle avec lassitude.

\- Regina ! Tu es à New York ? répondit celui-ci sans même prendre la peine de lui dire bonjour à son tour.

\- Oui Robin, je t'ai envoyé un SMS ce matin, rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Il faut que tu ailles chercher Henry aujourd'hui, il est malade, et moi je suis au camping avec Jean donc je ne peux pas y aller.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle inquiète, Henry est malade ? Mais pourquoi je ne suis prévenue que maintenant ?!

\- Calme toi, tu as du juste donner un mauvais numéro à son campement ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, ils m'ont donc téléphoné.

\- J'y vais tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant

\- Att…

Mais il n'eut même le temps de répondre que celle-ci avait déjà raccroché. Faisant les cents pas dans la chambre, elle prit ses affaires et remis tout dans son sac de voyage. Soupirant d'inquiétude elle se passa ses mains sur son visage et pris son téléphone afin d'annuler ses rendez-vous du lendemain. Voyant qu'Emma n'était toujours pas sortit elle prit l'initiative de faire sa valise et de préparer un jeans et un t-shirt pour la belle blonde.

Réalisant qu'elle n'était elle-même toujours pas habillée elle soupira et se dirigea vers son sac.

Une fois prête, elle alla vers la porte de la salle de bain et y frappa trois petits coups.

\- Emma ? Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui ! Entendit-elle au loin.

Elle ouvra rapidement la porte pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain

\- Emma je suis vraiment désolé mai…, son regard s'était arrêter sur Emma. Elle portait la robe et les chaussures, ses cheveux étaient mis en chignon flou, dont quelques boucles encadrées son beau visage. Elle avait un petit trait d'eye-liner et du rouge à lèvre clair. Elle avait le souffle coupée. Jamais elle n'avait vu une aussi belle femme.

\- Regina ? dit Emma, comblant le silence, et coupant ses pensées par la même occasion

Reprenant ses esprits, celle-ci secoua la tête et regarda Emma d'un air désolée.

\- Emma… on va devoir partir…

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama la belle blonde, un air de déception pouvant se lire sur son visage.

\- Mon fils… Henry, il est malade. Je dois donc aller le chercher plus tôt que prévu… Je suis morte d'inquiétude… il n'est malade que très rarement… Dit Regina en fermant les yeux et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh mon dieu Regina je suis vraiment désolée… je me change et on y va !

\- Tiens, je t'ai préparé ça, fit Regina en tendant le t-shirt et le jeans.

\- Merci… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que ça va aller, dit Emma en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brune et en lui faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement.

\- Merci, souffla celle-ci en posant sa main sur celle d'Emma.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Emma sa dégagea de son emprise et se prépara rapidement. Une fois fait, elles sortirent rapidement de la chambre d'hôtel, et passèrent par la réception pour leur expliqué qu'elles devaient partir. Une fois dehors elles halèrent un taxi qui ne tarda pas à s'arrêter, afin qu'il les conduise jusqu'à la voiture du Maire qui se trouvait dans un parking à Manhattan, une fois arrivée sur place, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent rapidement dans la Mercedes noir n'échangeant aucuns mots. Pour montrer son soutien, Emma posa une main sur celle de Regina, et celle-ci, le plus naturellement au monde entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Après 20 minutes de voyage silencieux, Emma prit parole afin de combler le silence qui devenait pesant.

\- C'est à combien de temps d'ici encore ?

\- Sans bouchons ? Trois heures au moins. Soupira Regina

Pinçant ses lèvres, Emma ne répondit rien voyant que la belle brune était à cran. Elle resserra néanmoins son emprise sur la main de celle-ci.

Posant sa tête sur la vitre, Emma regardait la ville. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer ses yeux afin de combler son manque de sommeil.

Regina, elle, plus qu'inquiète pour la santé de son fils, s'autorisa un petit sourire en voyant la jeune blonde dormir paisiblement. Une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'Henry allait l'adorer.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez! N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en avez pensez et aussi de voter pour la prochaine fiction!**

 **A dans 3 jours!**

Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon d'accord je sais, ça fait une semaine que j'ai rien publié, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre...  
Ce que j'ai fais ne me satisfait pas vraiment, mais je vous promet que demain ( ou samedi au plus tard) vous aurez le chapitre 5, beaucoup plus long que les précédents (pour compenser au deux derniers) J'ai déjà pleins d'idées! L'inspiration ne me manquera donc pas. ( du moins je l'espère xD)**

 **Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour la nullité de ce chapitre mais celui de demain changera la donne normalement !**

 **Merci une fois de plus pour toutes vos reviews! Et c'est le thème 2 qui a gagné! ( j'écrirais quand même le 1 mais après du coup !)**

 **Et enfin, pour répondre à quelques reviews :**

Emy Em's : **Quand j'ai écris la ficiton j'imaginais l'Emma avec les lunettes, ( vu qu'elle est censé avoir dans les 17 car c'est quand elle est enceinte, se fait arrêter etc...) donc je ne sais pas trop... c'est vrais que l'imaginer en tant que ''l'autre jeune" Emma ça peut être bien aussi, fais comme tu le sens haha! ( Sinon j'ai été surprise de constater que tu es l'auteur de " Il est temps" Castle a été mon premier fandom pendant de longue années et je me souviens avoir lu ta fiction alors que je devais avoir dans les 13 ans haha le temps passe vite c'est fou! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
**  
La plume d'Elena : **Oui je le suis! Et merci, je fais beaucoup d'effort pour ça haha :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
** **  
Et encore une fois merci à tous les autres ! ( Spéciale dédi à Camlapro** , **LaPoule et Elisa je vous aime les filles!)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Après 3h30 de route, Regina se gara enfin devant le camp de vacance. Soupirant, elle tourna la tête vers Emma et vit que celle-ci était toujours profondément endormi. S'approchant plus près de la blonde, un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant que celle-ci bavait légèrement, les yeux rieurs, elle sortit de la voiture en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Emma.

Une fois sortis son sourire disparut quelque peu en repensant à son fils qui était malade. Son mari, père de son fils, n'était même pas capable d'annuler sa foutue soirée camping avec ses amis pour aller chercher son fils malade, or qu'il était à même pas une heure de route du campement. C'était toujours à elle de tout faire, de tout annuler si quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était toujours lui qui passait son temps comme bon lui semble, ne se souciant même pas de sa propre famille, roulant des yeux, elle se dit qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec lui en rentrant. Soupirant une fois de plus elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et tenta tant bien que mal de garder son calme quand elle vit que personne n'y était. Retournant sur ses pas, elle ne vit pas la personne arriver en face d'elle et de ce fait la percuta.

\- Oh pardon madame je m'excuse, murmura une petite blonde

\- C'est rien, répondis Regina agacé en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attendez ! s'écria la fille inconnue

\- Quoi encore ? s'agaça Regina, se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Vous travaillez ici ? demanda la brune dans une moue dubitatif

\- Oui...

Regina la détaille de haut en bas, une fois arrivée à son visage elle s'attarda sur ses traits, elle se dit que celle-ci avait l'air très jeune pour travailler ici. Peut-importe, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle essaye de contenir son agacement avant de s'adresser à la blonde.

\- Je suis Regina Mills et mon fils H…

\- Oh oui ! Vous êtes la mère du petit Henry ! Coupa-t-elle presque en criant

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Ou est-il ? J'aimerais le reprendre, répondis Regina, l'inquiétude prenant place à l'agacement.

\- Suivez-moi, dit la blonde en attrapant Regina par le poignet. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va beaucoup mieux mais il aura besoin d'un peu de repos.

Ne répondant rien, Regina la suivit, pensant à tout ce qu'elle allait faire à son fils en rentrant, lui préparer une bonne soupe, des câlins et ensuite au lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire en pensant qu'elle allait enfin revoir son fils, malgré qu'il soit malade. Il lui avait tellement manqué, il faut dire qu'ils étaient très proches. Malgré son travail pesant, elle consacrait toujours tout son temps libre à son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, c'était son petit chevalier…

\- Il est dans cette pièce, fit la jeune étudiante, pointant du doigt une porte et coupant par la même occasion les pensées de Regina.

\- Merci, répondis poliment Regina avec un hochement de tête.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, l'abaissa et entra discrètement dans la pièce. Un large sourire apparut sur son beau visage en voyant son fils endormis dans un lit, un livre posé sur ses genoux, discrètement elle s'approcha de celui-ci et s'installa sur le bord du matelas. Le regardant quelques secondes, elle se dit qu'elle l'avait vraiment bien réussi, avec ses petits cheveux brun tombant légèrement sur son front, ses petits yeux noisette et son sourire à qui elle ne pouvait jamais rien refuser. Souriant une fois de plus à la vue de son fils, elle approcha doucement sa main de son visage, et dans un geste tendre caressa sa joue.

\- Henry… mon cœur.. murmura-t-elle tout en continuant de caresser sa joue.

Un petit grognement sortis de la bouche du garçon, et ses petit yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, il papillonna doucement des yeux et se réveilla lentement, un beau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant la femme en face de lui.

\- Maman… murmura-t-il

\- Oui mon chérie, c'est moi. On va rentrer à la maison d'accord ? Fit Regina d'une voix douce qu'elle ne réservait qu'à son fils.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, et essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, la tête encore dans les vapes. Regina l'aida à se mettre debout et de sa main gauche pris son sac qui se trouvait au pied du lit, de l'autre, elle s'abaissa et pris Henry par la taille. Celui-ci accrocha ses petits bras frêles autour du cou de sa mère et déposa quelques baisers baveux sur sa joue.

\- Tu m'as manqué maman… murmura le petit garçon, en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère en recherche de chaleur.

\- Toi aussi mon chérie. Fit Regina en donnant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Serrant son fils plus fort contre elle, Regina sortis de la cabane, ne manquant pas de remercier et de dire au revoir à la jeune employée.

Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers la voiture et vit qu'Emma était toujours endormis, décidemment, c'est une vrai marmotte pensait-elle avec un petit sourire. La fixant quelques secondes, elle pensa soudainement que son fils n'avait pas la moindre idée de son existence et ne tarda pas à lui en faire part.

\- Henry ? Murmura-t-elle

\- Hum… bougonna-t-il

\- Il y a quelqu'un que maman a engagé et qui va s'occuper de toi à la maison quand je ne le pourrais pas.

Brusquement il releva la tête et s'agita dans les bras de sa mère

\- C'est vrai c'est qui ? Il s'appelle comment ? Ou elle ? Demanda celui-ci tout excité.

\- Doucement mon chérie, rigola Regina en le posant par terre.

Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et ancra ses beaux yeux bruns dans ceux pétillants de son fils. Il n'avait plus l'air trop malade, c'était une bonne chose pensa-t-elle en souriant. Approchant son pouce de sa bouche, elle frotta les traces de baves qui restaient témoignes de son sommeil.

\- Elle s'appelle Emma. Déclara Regina en souriant

\- Elle est jolie ? Demanda curieusement Henry.

Regina fixa son fils quelques secondes, avant d'avoir les pensées envahis par des images de la belle blonde, Emma à l'aéroport, Emma dans le taxi en direction de l'hôtel, Emma dans la robe noire, Emma dormant dans la voiture… En pensant cela, Regina laissa apparaitre un large sourire, quelque peu niais, sur son visage. Reportant son regard tendre sur son fils, elle lui prit les mains et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Oui, mais c'est un secret ne lui dit surtout pas que je te l'ai dit. Déclara celle-ci malicieusement.

Henry se recula, et regarda sa mère avec des yeux rieurs. Il approcha son doigt de sa bouche et fît semblant de se taire.

\- Elle arrive quand à la maison ? Murmura-t-il comme si ça aussi, c'était un secret

\- Elle est déjà dans la voiture. Murmura Regina à son tour, se prenant au jeu

Soudain Henry releva brusquement la tête vers la voiture et courut vers la porte passagère.

\- Henry ! Non elle dort ! Tu lui parleras après ! Déclara sa mère en essayant de ne pas crier.

\- Mais… murmura-t-il tout penaud.

\- Pas de mais ! Allez va t'installer à l'arrière mon cœur, j'arrive je vais poser les affaires dans la voiture. Et ne fais pas de bruit. Dit Regina en ouvrant la porte arrière et en se dirigeant vers le coffre.

Une fois installée sur le siège arrière, Henry approcha son visage de celui d'Emma. Malheureusement pour lui celui-ci était caché à cause des cheveux de la belle blonde. Approchant sa petite main curieuse, il dégagea les quelques cheveux qui couvraient le visage de blonde, souriant de toutes ses petites dents à la vue de ce beau visage, il se recula brusquement en entendant sa mère ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci s'installa au volant, mis sa ceinture, elle posa son regard sur le rétroviseur afin d'observer son fils, qui lui-même observait la blonde.

\- Maman… déclara tout doucement Henry.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- T'as raison, elle est trop jolie… dit-il dans un sourire en montrant toutes ces dents le regard fixées sur celui-ci de sa mère qui avaient les yeux rieurs à cette déclaration. Elle tourna la tête vers Emma et sourit une fois de plus, en pensant qu'Henry avait raison. Détournant le regard à contre cœur, elle enclencha le moteur et demanda à son fils s'il avait bien sa ceinture. Une fois fait, celle-ci démarra, direction Storybrooke.

La seul chose à laquelle elle pensait, fût que la blonde, allait certainement changer sa vie, et la rendre meilleur, et pas que la sienne, mais aussi celle de son fils. C'est sur ces belles pensées, qu'elle fit le trajet jusque la maison, son regard voguant entre la route, la belle blonde et son fils endormis.

Toute cette histoire allait être très intéressante pensa-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux. 

* * *

**Voilààà laissez des review! (même si c'est pour me dire à quel point ce chapitre est pourris xD)**

 **Des bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors là, j'ai eu une très mauvaise blague.**

 **Alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre le point final à ce chapitre, qu'a fait mon PC ? Ce petit con a décidé de s'éteindre tout seul. Du coup : Tout le chapitre perdue ! J'ai commencé à pleurer je vous jure, ça faisait au moins une heure que je travaillais dessus, à me relire 50x et pour une fois j'étais vraiment fière de mon travail. J'ai du donc tout réécrire mais ce n'est plus du tout pareille. Je suis déçu... Il est moins bien que mon premier essaie...**

 **M'enfin, c'était pas vraiment ma journée aujourd'hui...**  
 **Ce matin, j'étais dans la voiture avec ma mère pour aller à mes cours de sciences ( oui j'ai raté mon examen de juin, donc je dois le repasser fin août... enfin bref.) J'étais donc dans la voiture, quand on a vu des convois de police est à terre... Un homme. Mort. C'était horrible, j'ai toujours cette image en tête... Il y'avait du sang... C'était vraiment affreux... Je l'écris ici, et j'en tremble encore rien qu'à y repenser...**

 **En rentrant chez moi j'ai tout de suite regarder le journal, et ils en ont parlé. Une bagarre. Des petits merdeux de jeune qui ont frappé cette personne âgé de 50 ans... Alors qu'il était à terre suffoquant, ça ne leur à pas suffit et ils lui ont roulé dessus...**  
 **Heureusement ils ont été vite rattrapé et vont être rapidement jugés.**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'ils auront la prison à vie! C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent...**

 **Bref désolée d'avoir casser l'ambiance avec mon histoire morbide mais j'avais besoin d'en parler...**

 **J'allais oublié! Merci encore pour vos reviews ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Et un remerciement spéciale à :**

 **ShippingWarrior :Quand j'ai lu ta review, il devait être aux alentour de 2h du matin, mes émotions sont souvent décuplées à ces heures là, et je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que ta review m'a laissé les larmes aux yeux! Ca m'a beaucoup touché! Merci! Vraiment !**

 **Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 5 ! C'est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent.**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire!**

 **Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est pour me dire des chose négatifs. ( du moins si c'est une remarque structurée haha :) )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'Emma était réveillé. Mais elle garda néanmoins les yeux fermés, écoutant la conversation entre Regina et son fils, un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèves quand elle comprit qu'elle était le sujet de discussion.

\- Elle dort encore Maman ? fit Henry d'une voix endormis

Regina jeta un regard vers la blonde, et le reporta ensuite dans le rétroviseur.

\- Oui mon chérie…

\- Je vais lui parler quand alors moi ? Répondit Henry dans une moue triste

\- Tu auras tout le temps pour ça à la maison, on arrive bientôt. Dit Regina en jetant un coup d'œil au GPS.

\- C'est dans combien de temps bientôt ? Interrogea le petit garçon

\- Dans 35 minutes.

\- D'accord… répondit Henry en calant son dos dans le siège.

Ils ne se dirent plus rien pendant quelques secondes, quand Emma décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à sa gauche, elle pouvait voir Regina concentrait sur la route, perdue dans ses pensées. L'observant à son insu, elle prit le temps de détailler les traits de son visage. Elle avait de belles lèvres pulpeuses rouges, dont une petite cicatrice était présente sur sa lèvre supérieur, se demandant comment elle avait pu avoir ça, elle se dit que cela faisait son charme. Remontant son regard bleu océan vers le nez de la belle brune, elle parcouru ses joues et le milieu de son visage cherchant le moindre défaut dans celui-ci, n'en voyant pas elle remonta enfin ses yeux plus haut et observa ceux de la belle brune. Les yeux bruns étaient banals, c'est vrai, mais pas les siens, ils reflétaient toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoire, Emma pouvait y apercevoir de la peine, mais Regina le cachait très bien, elle était en quelques sorte comme elle se dit-elle, elle portait un masque, mais ses yeux eux ne le pouvaient pas. Emma se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cette belle brune.

Soudain Henry demanda une chose à sa mère, coupant les pensées d'Emma par la même occasion, et Regina sourit immédiatement. Emma pouvait voir le changement sur son visage et les sentiments qui reflétaient quelques secondes auparavant dans ses yeux, changèrent pour laisser place à un regard bienvaillant et d'amour qu'une mère portait à son enfant.

Fermant les yeux, mais cette fois de douleur, Emma se dit qu'elle aurait tant aimé une mère qui l'aurait regardé ainsi, et qui aurait remué ciel et terre pour elle.

Sentant un regard sur elle, Emma tourna la tête vers Regina et leurs regards se croisèrent. La main de Regina effleura du bout de ses doigts celle d'Emma et sourit en la regardant. Il lui suffisait de ça, il suffisait juste de la présence de la brune pour que les peurs et la souffrance d'Emma ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir. Un silence paisible s'installa dans la voiture, un silence simple, mais qui faisait du bien. Silence qui ne tarda pas très longtemps lorsqu'un crie coupa l'échange des deux femmes.

\- Emma ! Tu es réveillé ? Alors t'es la nouvelle amie de maman ? Donc t'es aussi ma copine ? T'as quel âge ? Tu vas jouer avec moi ?!

\- Oh doucement gamin,

\- Doucement Henry,

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé toutes les deux en même ce qui enclencha un rire cristallin de la part d'Henry, rire qui était transmissible car les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire aussi.

Si quelqu'un avait été là, il les aurait sûrement pris pour une petite famille. A ces pensées Regina observa Emma et Henry qui riaient et un large sourire encadra son visage, une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était une vision dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Reportant son attention sur la route, elle tendit tout de même une oreille pour écouter la conversation entre son fils et Emma.

\- Alors t'as quel âge ? Demanda Henry

\- J'ai 17 ans, répondis Emma en souriant.

\- Waw c'est trop bien ! Tous mes copains vont être jaloux parce que t'es hyper grande et en plus trop jolie ! Fit le petit garçon d'un air très enthousiaste.

Emma rigola d'un rire cristallin et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun.

\- Tu vas rester combien de temps à la maison ? Demanda soudainement celui-ci après quelques secondes de silence.

Emma regard Regina du coin de l'œil, en réfléchissant avant de donner sa réponse.

\- Au moins un an gamin.

\- Cool ! Je te montrerais plein de truc ! J'adore regarder des films ! Surtout les disney, j'aime beaucoup les contes aussi ! Et maman me lis des histoires chaque nuits avant d'aller dormir !

\- Moi aussi j'adore les disney ! Mon préférée c'est blanche neige ! Et toi ?

\- Oh ! Moi aussi ! C'est fou ça ! Mais maman elle n'aime pas, elle dit que blanche neige est trop naîve. Rigola le petit garçon

\- Ah bon ? Fit Emma, haussant un sourcil en direction de Regina

Celle-ci se retourna vers les deux personnes et répondis d'une voix agacé.

\- Oui mais c'est vrai ! Je ne l'aime pas… Je la trouve…Agaçante !

Les deux enfants rigolèrent, tout en continuant de parler de films, au plus grand bonheur de Regina de voir que son fils et Emma s'entendaient déjà à merveille. Les trois avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres, et celui-ci allait perdurer encore longtemps.

* * *

Après ce qui avait semblait de longues heures de route, Regina gara enfin sa voiture devant sa fameuse maison. Coupant le moteur, elle soupira de bien-être en se sentant enfin chez soi.

Détachant sa ceinture, elle reporta son regard à côté d'elle et vu qu'Emma et Henry s'étaient rendormis. C'était vraiment des marmottes ces deux-là, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire levant les yeux au ciel. Décidant de leur laisser quelques minutes de répits en plus, elle s'occupa d'abord de décharger le coffre, de tout apporter à l'intérieur de la maison, et enfin d'aller réveilleur les deux hibernants.

Arrivant près de la voiture, elle s'alarma en ne les voyant plus dedans.

\- Henry ?! Emma ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle en faisant le tour de la voiture.

Soudain, elle se retourna vivement sentant quelque chose sur son épaule et entendu un « BOUH », prise par surprise elle cria de peur, tout en tombant contre sa voiture. Elle pouvait entendre au loin deux rires enfantins qui n'étaient autre qu'Emma et Henry. Pris dans leur hilarité, ils ne remarquèrent pas Regina qui s'approchait d'eux avec un sourire sadique, soudain Henry sentis des mains s'insinuer dans son cou pour le chatouiller, et son rire repris de plus belle.

\- Maman ! Stop ! Se tordait-il, riant aux larmes.

\- Alors comme ça on se moque de sa vielle maman ? Ria Regina en bougeant ses doigts sur les endroits les plus sensibles d'Henry.

\- Arrête ! Ria le petit garçon, essayant de s'échapper de l'emprise de sa mère

\- D'accord j'arrête, j'arrête, rigola Regina, s'éloignant de son fils.

Tournant la tête vers Emma, elle vit que celle-ci la regardait tendrement et ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Alors… On fait quoi maintenant ? J'ai vu une affiche comme quoi il y'aurait une foire. C'est nouveau ? Demanda Emma, coupant l'échange avec la brune.

\- Y'A UNE FETE FORAINE ?! S'écria Henry tout excité.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, souris Emma.

\- Oh maman on y va ? Steuplaît steuplaît steuplaît ! Fit Henry en sautillant partout.

\- Doucement mon cœur ! D'abord je vais préparer à manger, il faut que j'aille faire les course, et pendant ce temps ça te dirait de faire une visite de la maison à Emma ? Demanda Regina en s'abaissant à la taille d'Henry.

\- OUI ! Viens vite Emma ! Déclara le petit, tirant la main de la blonde par surprise qui faillit tomber.

Regina les regarda partir avec le sourire, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture afin d'acheter les ingrédients pour préparer sa fameuse lasagne.

* * *

\- Et là c'est ma chambre ! Dit Henry lâchant la main d'Emma pour lui montrer son coffre à jouets.

\- Eh bien dis donc tu es gâtée à ce que je vois, fis Emma en souriant.

\- Oui ! Maman m'achète des gros cadeaux tout le temps quand c'est des fêtes, parce que j'ai pas de mamy ni de papy et je connais que maman et papa dans la famille… Mais papa je crois qu'il m'aime pas beaucoup… Dis Henry d'une voix triste, baissant les yeux par terre.

\- Henry… pourquoi tu dis ça gamin ? Répondis Emma, attrapant sa main en se baissant à son hauteur.

\- Parce que il joue jamais avec moi et il me dit pas tout le temps je t'aime. Alors que maman elle me le dit tout le temps…

\- Hey gamin, ne soit pas si triste… Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime très fort… Dit Emma d'une voix douce en caressant d'un geste tendre le visage du petit garçon.

Henry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque sans ajouter un mot. Arrivé près d'Emma il lui tendit un livre et lui fit comprendre implicitement de lui lire. Emma s'installa alors sur un gros pouf, présent dans un coin de la pièce, et Henry vint s'installer sur les genoux de celle-ci. Refermant les bras au tour du petit garçon, livre en main, elle commença la lecture.

\- Il était une fois…

* * *

Arrivant enfin à la maison, Regina posa délicatement ses sacs de course sur le plan de travail. N'entendant aucuns bruits, elle monta discrètement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte de chambre de son fils. Entendant des voix à l'intérieur, elle colla son oreille à la porte et les écouta.

\- C'est alors que la princesse et la méchante reine, partirent loin de leur royaume respectif, pour vivre des aventures, plus palpitante encore. Et elles seront enfin, heureuses. Fin. Fit la douce voix d'Emma.

\- C'était une belle histoire.

-Humhum… murmura Emma perdue dans ses pensées.

\- A quoi tu penses Emma ?

\- Oh à rien, je suis juste très heureuse d'être ici, répondit-elle dans un large sourire.

\- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Henry, enroulant ses deux petits bras autour du coup d'Emma.

De l'autre côté de la porte Regina esquissa un sourire, et appuya son front contre la porte froide. Elle aussi était heureuse qu'Emma soit là. Heureuse qu'elle soit tombée sur la bonne personne, au bonne endroit, au bon moment. Malgré que leur rencontre fut quelque peu catastrophique. Souriant au souvenir de celui-ci, elle se rappela avoir presque tué la personne qui avait osé renverser quelque chose sur son tout nouveau chemisier. Mais quand elle avait croisé les yeux océans d'Emma, toute sa colère s'était dissipée et un étrange sentiment de bien-être s'était insinué en elle.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui liait elle et la blonde, mais une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'un lien indéniable existait entre elle. Tout ce qui lui importait était son bonheur et qu'elle soit heureuse. Et ça, ce n'était pas une chose courante pour la grande Regina Mills, avec ses airs froids, qui faisait croire que personne n'était assez important pour elle. Personne sauf son fils bien-sûr, et maintenant Emma.

C'était aussi le cas avec son mari avant, avant qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il est, avant qu'il se passe toutes sortes de choses dans leur couple… Avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'il l'avait trompé avec sa secrétaire…

La seul raison pour laquelle elle restait avec lui, était son fils. Il avait besoin d'une figure paternelle. Malgré que le père en question, ne soit jamais là pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille….  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir… C'était trop dur. Ca rendrait tout cela réel.

Fermant les yeux et secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées, elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour annoncer qu'elle était rentrée, mais elle arrêta son geste quand la voix d'Henry se fit de nouveau entendre.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le dit pas à maman mais… je crois que depuis que tu es là, maman elle est plus heureuse. Parce que elle sourit plus que quand papa est là… et c'est grâce à toi je pense… J'espère que vous allez devenir les meilleures amies du monde, comme ça ma maman elle sera toujours heureuse. Et toi aussi… murmura le petit garçon couché contre Emma.

\- Oh Henry… ? C'est vrai ?

\- Bin oui… répondit celui-ci en hochant la tête dans une moue adorable.

\- Je vais te dire un secret.

Le petit garçon se releva, et la regarda d'un air sérieux.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie que ta maman elle soit heureuse, on vient à peine de se rencontrer mais je tiens déjà beaucoup à elle. Elle a fait quelque chose que jamais personne n'avait fait pour moi. Elle m'a offert une chance, une opportunité de pouvoir enfin vivre une vraie vie, avec une vraie famille comme la vôtre. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'ouvrir aux personnes, mais avec ta maman et toi c'est… si facile… Et je te promets que je ferais tout pour que elle et toi, serez toujours heureux.

\- Merci Emma… dit Henry se collant une fois de plus contre la blonde, qui visiblement, était en train de s'habituer aux câlins du petit brun.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Regina avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Ce qu'avait dit Emma était tellement vraie, elle ressentait exactement la même chose, et d'un côté ça la terrifier de miser autant d'espoir, et d'être autant attaché à une personne qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer…

Respirant un bon coup, elle frotta ses yeux, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et frappa à la porte, pour y entrer directement après.

\- Je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Maman ! Cria Henry en se décollant d'Emma pour aller donner un énième câlin à sa mère dont celle-ci caressait tendrement les cheveux du petit garçon tandis qu'Emma se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Ca a été ? Il a été sage ? Demanda Regina.

\- Oui très, dit Emma en regardant Henry en souriant. Je lui ai lue une histoire et on a un peu papoté, c'est un ange. Et il n'a plus l'air trop malade, c'est une bonne chose. Dit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil à Henry.

\- Oui j'ai remarqué, tant mieux. Je m'étais tellement inquiétée…

\- C'est normal, dit simplement Emma.

\- Bon ! J'ai acheté de quoi faire une lasagne, vous venez en bas tandis que je cuisine tout ça ?

\- Yep !

\- Tu vas voir Emma, la lasagne de maman c'est la meilleure ! Dit Henry en prenant la main de la  
blonde.

\- J'ai hâte de goûtée alors, répondit-elle échangeant un regard avec Regina.

Ils descendirent alors tous les trois en bas, et Regina se mit aux fourneaux.

Alors qu'elle n'avait commencé il y a peine quelques secondes, Henry s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider.

\- Alors moi aussi je vous aide ! Déclara Emma, allez viens gamin, on va couper les tomates ensemble d'accord ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Henry

Emma saisit alors la main d'Henry, et la posa sur le manche du couteau. Emma avait gardé sa main sur celle du garçon, et à deux ils coupèrent les tomates sous le regard bienvaillant de Regina, qui préparait tout le reste.

Après une heure de préparation, la lasagne était enfin prête, et ils passèrent donc à table, telle une vraie famille.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de silence, et quelque regard échangées qu'Henry demanda :

\- Alors, on va y aller à la fête foraine ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre : la fête foraine ! Je vous préviens il risque d'être gniangnian. Mais après le celui-là, le retour de Robin va tout chambouler. (ça n'allait pas rester rose tout le temps haha!)**

 **Je vous dis à dans une semaine au plus tard ! :)**

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
